


Royai : a OS Compilation

by Musing_and_Music



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Post-Promised Day, Romance, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musing_and_Music/pseuds/Musing_and_Music
Summary: Royai is love, Royai is life, and a bit of Royai is in this compilation of OS.Fluff, hurt comfort, maybe angst, you'll find many themes in here, involving our favorite colonel and his lieutenant.Any applying warning will be in the notes at the beginning.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write something about them? You'll find it here!  
> All one-shots are translated from my own in French.  
> I hope that you'll be indulgent regarding my grammar mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer : FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Muse speaking!  
> This is the translation, 8 years later, of my very first OS, written in a bus during a school trip to Germany. I just had discovered FMA and fell in love immediately with the characters, especially Roy and Riza, and Royai. There was almost a year between the day I wrote "Reunion" (Retrouvailles in French) and the day I posted it on ffnet. Since I haven't stopped, and don't think I'll ever stop. Is it a coincidence that I choose to post this OS for my first work on AO3? I don't think so.  
> 

Reunion

The night was dark, the room was silent. Laying on his hospital bed, unable to sleep, Roy Mustang kept his blind eyes focused on the ceiling. All he could see was black. With or without light, he didn’t see anything. He was blind since Pride and Wrath forced him to open the Gate. He saw the Truth, and his sight had been taken.

Roy sighed and put his hands under his head. He immedialety removed them with a pained cry. His hands, pierced by Bradley’s blades, weren’t totally healed and still could be painful when he pressed them too much.

He heard a “click” on his left, then a sleepy voice: “Colonel, what’s happening?”

It was Riza Hawkeye’s voice. The young woman shared the room with him, because she had been wounded during the Promised day too. Envy had hurt her shoulder and a former candidate for the place of King Bradley had sliced her neck to force Roy to open the Gate. Thanks to the look she had given him when she was losing her blood on the floor, he had refused. May Chang, Darius, Jerso and Zampano has arrived at their rescue and the Xingese girl had stopped the bleeding with her alkahestry.

The lieutenant was now in the hospital, in the same room than her superior officer. She took care of him and helped him for the tasks he could not do alone because of his disability. She made sure he didn’t do stupid things too. That was as complicated as it was the days before he wasn’t blind.

His pained cry woke her up and she switched the light up, asking with a sleepy voice: “Colonel, what’s happening?”

Riza saw Roy massaging his hands, a pained expression on his face. “Nothing, I just crushed my hands under my head.” He answered.

Riza sighed. “As if it was not something. I know it hurts. It’s useless to look brave.

— Do you think I should cry? I’m not a kid anymore, lieutenant.”

Riza was slightly annoyed. The colonel used to hide his true feelings, especially when he wasn’t doing well. Last time he had been in the hospital, he was released too soon. Because of his weak state, he had almost been eaten by Gluttony that day. Should she remind him that he was allowed to be human? That she had seen him cry before, during Hughes’ funeral?

“Maybe you’re right, lieutenant. I’m sorry to bother you so much. I’ll try to make your work easier in the future.

— Thank you colonel.

Silence settled in the room. Sitting on her bed, Riza looked at Roy. He turned his head toward her, but his greyed eyes moved like he was looking for her. What was she thinking! Riza blushed. Why would he look for her? That was ridiculous… She was only his subordinate; he would never return her feelings. Although… he had said he couldn’t afford to lose her when she had threatened to kill herself after killing him. And the way he had hugged her after May had stopped her bleeding… Riza reddened more.

Knowing nothing of her thoughts and embarrassment, Roy suddenly declared: “Tomorrow, after the transmutation, I want you to be the first person I’ll see.”

Riza stayed silent, ever more embarrassed. She soon regained composure and said, switching the lighr off: “Good night colonel.”

He didn’t answer. Appeased by his conversation with her, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Dr Marcoh came for Roy’s transmutation. Riza led him to the room the doctor had reserved. There wasn’t any windows, and only candles lighted the human transmutation circle drawn on the floor. Riza led Roy in the middle of the circle, pressing his shoulders slightly. When she began to leave, he caught her hand and squeezed it. Embarrassment and doubt bloomed again in her chest, and she didn’t dare take her hand out of his. She waited for him to release her hand before leaving the circle.

Once again, she wondered about her feeling and about Roy’s feeling. However, several people entered the room, creating a welcome distraction. All Mustang’s team had gathered: Breda, Falman, Fuery, and even Havoc. He could use his legs again, with many difficulties, but was in a wheelchair, pushed by Rebecca, followed by Maria Ross, Brosh, and major Armstrong. A cheerful confusion settled in, everyone speaking along with the others.

The growing noise annoyed Dr Knox. He came with Marcoh and felt the vein on his temple pulsing with anger. He pushed everyone out of the room. “Not so many people at once! He will see you after anyway, so out! Human transmutation must not be taken lightly, we need a quiet room!”

Looking sheepish, they left. The doctor turned to Riza. “You too, lieutenant.”

She was about to leave when Roy declared: “Wait doctors! I told her I wanted her to be the first I would see.

— Ah, ok. You can sit in the corner,” said Marcoh.

While Riza obeyed, Marcoh put a red stone in Roy’s hand. “Here is the philosopher stone.”

He got out of the circle. “Ready?” he asked. Roy nodded and clapped his hands. Blue light shone in the room, and black hands rose from the circle and nibbled him. Suddenly, Roy disappeared, leaving Riza and the doctors alone. “We just have to wait now”, Marcoh said.

Roy stood in a white space, in front of a big gate. He didn’t see it, even though he knew where he was. A voice cut the silence. “Here you are again.”

The voice sounded like many people were talking: a man, a woman, a child, a old person… Truth stood in front of the gate, like a white silhouette surrounded by shadow. It smiled and its (Roy’s) eyes shone. Roy turned to it.

“I’m here to get back what’s mine.” He said calmly.

Truth’s smile widened. “Ah? Do you have the payment?”

Roy put his hand in his pocket and took the Philosopher’s Stone. It shone brightly, light reflecting on its surface. “Here you are.”

He knew he only needed a fraction of the stone to regain his sight. The Isbalan people, even without their bodies, could help him, a man who had killed many of them, to rebuilt their country.

“I see you’re not like this fool who destroyed his Gate to get his brother back. You have anticipated.

— Are you speaking about Edward? He didn’t have a stone, and didn’t want to use it anyway, but he’s not a fool. So, I’m not here to speak about a midget, but regain my sight!” Roy was becoming impatient.

“Alright. I don’t want to see you again after that.

— I don’t plan to come back”, Roy replied.

Truth’s eyes disappeared, and suddenly Roy could see. Light was so bright he had to cover his eyes. He heard Truth bid him farewell before feeling like he was falling and collide brusquely with the floor.

“Colonel!” Riza run toward her superior officer. “Are you alright?” She asked, concerned.

Roy carefully opened his eyes. The light was enough for him to see without being blinded, again. He sat down with Riza’s help. She repeated. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am,” Roy answered. Then, he looked up at the woman in front of him.

He was seeing Riza for the first time in weeks, he realized with a twinge. Her blond hair fell on her shoulders and her back, her beautiful amber eyes looked at him, full of concern. Despite her bandage around her neck and the hospital gown, she was lovely. His heart squeezed as he thought she was here because of him. However, he wasn’t displeased by her presence at his side, wherever he was, even in the hospital. She was to precious and didn’t want to risk losing her again. He smiled at her. It wasn’t the smile to die for he gave women, but a tender smile, reassuring her. Surprising him, Riza gave him a similar smile. He rose his hand and caressed her cheek, brushing it with the tip of his fingers.

“You are beautiful.”


	2. Hope for better days

“Selim Bradley is homunculus”

Roy looked at the words on the white sheet. His first thought was “Impossible”. No, impossible is a word that doesn’t exist in this world, Alphonse had said with Greed’s words. It was inconceivable but true. Selim Bradley was a homunculus and knew how to hide it under the face of an innocent boy.

Roy snapped his fingers and burnt to ashes the paper bearing the incriminating words. His lieutenant had taken so many risks to give him this information, so he better use it wisely and not spread the news immediately.

All afternoon he thought of Riza. He was obsessed by the thought that she had to endanger herself to learn the true nature of Selim. She already was a hostage under Bradley’s orders, it was out of question to react under an impulse. However, the cut on her cheek intrigued him. Was she hurt there? This evening when he had called her? She’d sounded tense, and even when she assured him that nothing was wrong, he could feel her unease. He was concerned, and not appeased by the sight of his hurt lieutenant. He couldn’t go nearer to her than what he had done for lunch, and it enraged him. At least what had happened today was a coincidence, but more interactions could seem suspect.

What had she felt while learning this? She’d kept good figure, but he knew that if she had to tell him in code even in the middle of the canteen full of soldiers, it meant that they could be under constant surveillance.

Because of his impetuosity, she had been taken from him. His support, his guide, his queen, had been taken from him, and now she was threatened. Should he make a step in the wrong direction, she would be at risk. His best ally had been marked as his biggest weakness by the Führer, who kept her near him to show his power upon Roy.

At the end of the day, Roy had taken a decision. He wanted to find a way to bring solace to Riza without anyone suspecting anything. It wouldn’t be much, regarding what she was going through at the moment, but it would be at least a little support.

During his day off, he spent all morning at the library, looking in encyclopaedias and books about flowers for the one that would suit the most. He sifted through many books before realising the evidence: the only possible flower bloomed during spring and summer. It would be really difficult to find a blue iris in the middle of November.

On his way home, he drove by a decoration store, so he stopped and went through the shelves he had an interest in. She’d said she hadn’t got a vase, so he’d offer one to her. After a long reflection, he chose a thick glass vase, high enough to store the numerous bouquets he wanted to offer her. Once he had made his purchase, he went home to eat. His afternoon was tiresome. He went from one florist to another, asking them about the store where he could find the flower he was looking for. He drove from one end of Central to another, and the list of florists in his notebook grew with the passing hours. Eventually he entered in a modest store in the suburbs of Central. The scent of flowers caught his nostrils as soon as he pushed the door. Plants were everywhere: on the floor, hanged on the ceiling, aligned on the shelves, in the middle of flower boxes at the centre of the room. Green was dominated by yellow, orange, red, rose, white, purple, blue and all the possible shades of these colours.

A young woman greeted him with a smile.

“What can I do for you?”

Roy exposed his issue once more. He was looking for blue irises, that didn’t bloom in November, and none of the florists of this city had been able to sell him his grail. The florist listened to him, her smile still on her lips. “Follow me,” she simply answered.

Roy was curious and followed her to the back of the store. Temperature was high there. The woman pushed a door and they entered in a greenhouse. Roy suddenly felt lost in the middle of so many flowers and plants.

“We specialise in exotic and out of season flowers. Here you can find summer flowers in winter and winter flowers in summer. The environment is made so that season are swapped.”

A few more steps and they were standing in front of a bed of irises of all existing colours.

“Is your friend’s situation so dramatic so you have to offer them flowers?”

A sad smile loomed on Roy’s lips. “I’d say I need hope as much as her, and I want to think better days await us. But I care about her first.

— She looks precious for you.”

Roy nodded. For years he knew what he had hidden in his heart. He loved Riza despite the parting and the impossibility for them to express their feelings in broad daylight.

The florist cut blue irises and soon made a beautiful bouquet. Then, they returned in the store, where Roy payed for the flowers.

“I think I’ll come back here”, he said before greeting the young woman, a relieved smile on his lips.

He stepped in his car and put the bouquet in the vase on the passenger seat, before pouring water from his canteen. The way to Riza’s building was short. He knew she worked until late and wouldn’t be home before several hours. He had time to bring the bouquet without being seen. He entered the building and climbed the stairs. It was only once he was in front of her door, he realised he couldn’t hide his large present.

Then, he quickly wrote a neat “For R.H.” on the flower shop business card attached to the bouquet, before leaving it in front of the door.

* * *

It was only months later he knew for certain she had received his gift. The night before the Promised Day, he went with her visit Hughes’ grave. She approached him, and he turned, hearing her footsteps on the cemetery’s grass. “Colonel, it’s time.”

He nodded and turned back to his best friend’s grave. “I wish tomorrow will be the last one of the threats were fighting against.”

She stood by his side.

“Me too. I hope for better days, when I could help to give back this country the government it needs.

— Hope is beautiful, lieutenant. But only acts can make it a reality.

— My hope… fills more than just one vase, colonel.”

Roy blinked, abashed, and heat flooded his chest.

“We can make it a reality, together.”

They were facing each other. She nodded, a faint smile on her face, and he decided he would offer as soon as possible each flower existing in the flower shop he’d discovered a few months earlier. Each flower that meant “I love you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've came with this idea just after reading chapter 31 of "The way it was" from Fullmetalscully. How could Roy react when he learn the truth about Selim Bradley? How does he think about how Riza cope with her situation? I like flower language, and I wanted to associate it with Royai. They need some hope when despair can win.


	3. Rebuildings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1923: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are tried for their war crimes.

The tension in the courtroom was palpable. So many things were at stake with this trial, and the jury members, the judge and the lawyers chose their words with care before speaking. Everyone knew that one sentence could change the verdict for the best or for the worse. It was the first time in Amestris History that a trial for war crimes was organised, because this concept hadn’t been included in the law before last year, thanks to Führer Roy Mustang. Said man was now on the defendant bench. After four years spent in restoring a legislative power independent from the army, helping to rebuild the war-devastated regions, re-establish healthy diplomatic relationships with the neighbouring countries, he had left his post.

From his bench, Roy listened his barrister expose his history and Riza Hawkeye’s. She was sitting next to him, because they’d decided to be tried together, ready to hear the sentence for all their war crimes.

Many people had testified for or against them. Edward and Alphonse Elric, former major Armstrong, acquitted a few days ago, Dr Marcoh, and even Scar, who had already been tried four years ago for the murders of the State Alchemists and sentenced to permanent exile in Ishval. The members of their unit had spoken too, about his desire to change the country for the best.

Honestly, Roy didn’t know at all how this judgement would finish. The galleries for the audience were full, and the trial was exceptional enough to be broadcasted on the radio. The session was lasting for three hours and he ignored how long it would last more.

He was nervous, but he knew since the end of the war and his decision to change Amestris that his fate was uncertain. He wasn’t worried about himself, but about the woman sitting next to him. In her formal grey suit, her hair down, Riza seemed unwell. Roy had seen her pale face, and her trembling hands mopping occasionally her forehead with her handkerchief. Was she ill? Roy felt bad for not asking her. He wanted to take her hand, caress her hair, look her in the eyes and say that all would be fine, that he would be by her side whatever the verdict would be.

The one thing he was conscious about was the fact that their shared feelings couldn’t help their cause. After the Promised Day, things had changed between them, and even if they couldn’t unveil their relationship, they had decided to live together at the end of Roy’s term. Nothing was official, but lots of people knew the nature of their relationship. Roy regretted not to be able to start a family with Riza because of their guilt. When the trial had begun, he had taken a decision. He would ask her hand in marriage, whatever the result of this long final session. If they had to be killed, it wouldn’t be before they had cleared all the things they missed between them. It could seem awfully tragic, but Roy refused to lose the moment.

His pockets were empty, for he couldn’t bring anything in the courtroom, but Riza would know he was serious even without a ring.

He brought back his attention on the people speaking. Prosecution, representing the Ishvalan people they’d slaughtered during the war, was once more exposing its arguments. The penalty they sought was a long jail sentence and new rebuilding actions in Ishval.

Roy rose an eyebrow, surprised. He expected Ishvalan to be uncompromising and merciless, however they were allowing them to live.

“Has someone anything to add before the jury leave for deliberation?” The judge asked to the courtroom. Armstrong stood up.

“Can I speak to one of you? I have something to share, but I don’t want it to be known before it is official.”

The jurors exchanged glances, and the judge showed one of them. Armstrong approached him and leant to his level. He whispered something, and the juror briefly seemed surprised as he looked at Riza. What did Armstrong know? Roy wondered. He hadn’t said anything about his intentions to anyone.

Then, the jurors left the courtroom. Roy felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Riza didn’t look well, and he cursed his helplessness to reassure her. He wanted to take her in his arms, whisper sweet words, relieve her from her worries. But they were in public and couldn’t allow themselves to have tender gestures for the other. They had agreed on this, and Roy didn’t want to renege, even if it was difficult to keep his promise.

Endless minutes passed. Then, half an hour later the jurors re-entered in the room. The audience stood up, waiting for the sentence to be pronounced. Roy was standing straight, clenched fists on his tights. Finally, the time had come. Looking to his right, he saw Riza clinging to the railing. Her knuckles turned white. Roy admonished himself. He couldn’t take her hand. Not now.

Reluctantly, he focused on the juror who’d just made a step forward the others.

“After our deliberation, the defendants Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are sentenced… to carry on the redeeming of their sins. Therefore, they must settle in Ishval, work for its inhabitants and help in the recreation of peaceful region and country. This decision is unanimous. You will be charged with the repairing of the damages of the war, for this generation and generations to come. This sentence is effective starting now, and for the rest of your lives. It has not been influenced by Mr. Armstrong confidential statement.

The room exploded in uproar. Everyone had something to say, and reactions were various. Roy heard furious cries, happy cries, he saw tears, smiles and winces. However, he didn’t care. His heavy burden had just been lifted from his shoulders, and several questions turned in his mind. Why was this sentence so light? Had something convinced the jury to be so indulgent? Why had the juror nodded toward Riza when he’d spoken about generations to come? More importantly, what had Armstrong said?

Roy turned to Riza. She was on her knees. Relief was showing clearly on her face, but the tears on her cheeks worried him. He listened to his heart and kneeled beside her. He gave her a happy smile.

“It’s done, we’ve made it.

“It has only begun, Roy”, Riza replied, her voice full of emotion. “All begins today.”

She looked at him lovingly, and her hand, attracted like a magnet, landed gently on her belly. Spluttering, Roy realised what meant the juror. The generation to come began now. He put his hands on her face, tenderly caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, and Roy swallowed. He tried to make the lump in his throat disappear. Their future appeared so certain, so beautiful and so clear, and he wanted to cry. However, Riza’s cheeks were wet, not his.

“Hey, I’m here,” he whispered, wiping her tears with his knuckles. He drowned into her amber eyes, seeing only joy, like a reflexion of his own. “I’m happy,” he added, smiling.

“Me too”, she replied, giving his smile back.

“Since when do you know?”

Since when was she keeping the news for herself? Since when did she know? How could he not have seen it?

“I only know for two days, but the analysis show that it’s been one month.”

One month… One month since the fruit of their love had begun to develop within her. One month since the future, their future, was quietly growing in the safest place in the world. Roy made a promise to himself: he would protect the two beings he loved the most, he would protect them from all the threats from the world. Their future place would not lack of threats, despite what they already had made and would carry on making.

He frowned, intrigued by a thought. “How is Armstrong informed?

“Earlier, when I was going to the toilets, I fainted, and he caught me before I fell. He was so worried I had to tell him my state.

“He’s always been thoughtful about you”, Roy remembered, relieved.

He remembered that night, when the major had replaced her during her wait next to his car, when their fates had taken a major turn.

“Then it’s what he’s said to the jury?” He suddenly understood. He had to ask them how the deliberations had been, and if Armstrong revelation had not influenced their final decision. For now, the most important was in front of him. Lowering one hand, he put it on Riza’s hands, on her flat belly. He leant and kissed her slowly. Then, he whispered in her ear. “Will you marry me?”

Riza shuddered. She pulled away, her hands on his torso, and he could read her silent question in her eyes. He shook his head. “It has nothing to do with the news. I intended to ask you, whatever the verdict would be. If we’re able to provide a safe home to this child, our child, it would be for the best.”

A strangled laugh escaped her lips, and she was smiling through her tears. She grasped his collar and pulled him to her, kissing him hard. Roy kissed her back passionately, deepening it to the point they parted out of breath.

“Is it a yes?” He knew his smile was reflecting hers when she replied. “Of course, idiot!”

Roy had never been happier in his life. He embraced Riza, enjoying her presence and her scent. He could redeem himself, helping the rebuilding of Ishval and live beside Riza. He would start a family. His family. The lump he though was gone reappeared and tears flowed on his cheeks when his heart roared with joy.

“Chief, Hawkeye, would you let us congratulate you?”

Roy and Riza parted. Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman were on the other side of the railing, wide smiles on their faces. Roy realised that the courtroom was still full of people, most of them looking at them. He’d been so focused on Riza and his happiness he’d forgotten about the place they were. He rose and helped Riza to get on her feet. Like this he was higher than his former team, so he went down the stairs of the defendant bench, followed by Riza. He greeted his friends, who hugged them affectionately.

“We have to celebrate!” Breda suggested.

“What do we have to celebrate?” Roy asked, smiling.

“Your reduced sentence, of course”, Fuery replied. “We couldn’t believe it when we heard it.

“We believed you would be sentenced to jail, or worse”, Falman assured.

Roy stood beside Riza and took her hand. “We’ve got two other things to celebrate. Two happy events.

“We’re going to get married”, Riza said, stepping closer to Roy. “And we’re going to be parents”, Roy added, before the other could react.

After a fleeting second, Havoc roared, attracting the last people who weren’t looking at them.

“We really have to celebrate, then!” Fuery exclaimed enthusiastically.

The barrister approached them. He shook hands with Roy, a smile on his face. “I think I have to congratulate you”, he began. “Your pregnancy had been revealed only once everyone had given their opinion and the sentence had been decided”, he added, speaking to Riza. “Your actions alone mattered in this case, not your situation.”

“That’s really reassuring”, Riza replied, shaking his hand. “What will we have to do next? How long do we have before leaving for Ishval?

“You will get two weeks to settle. The first two years your actions will be monitored regularly, as well as your integration in the community. Depending on the results, the monitoring will be spaced in time. Then you will have full freedom. Of course, you will be allowed to go to Amestris, but with the guarantee that you will come back to Ishval. One more thing, Mr. Mustang: your eligibility has not been removed. You can still be candidate for elections.”

That was interesting, Roy thought. However, it would be later, when they would be better regarded among the people they had slaughtered years ago. That wouldn’t happen before a long time, though.

He thanked the barrister and took Riza’s hand. When they left Central’s Court with the team, a horde of journalists and photographers was waiting for them down the stairs. Naturalness took over and he answered some questions about the jury’s sentence with the ease he had acquired during his four years in presidential term. Once they got rid of the journalists, who wanted to know if “at last” something was happening between Roy and Riza, they sought refuge in Madame Christmas’ new bar.

There they rejoiced and celebrated the many things they had to, including their reunion. Since Roy had been in power, they hadn’t had lots of opportunity to see each other. Chris Mustang enjoyed the good news her foster son told her. She wished them the best.

After a few drinks, the more for Havoc and Breda, the less for the others and none for Riza, they parted, but not without the promise they would reunite again to prepare the wedding. Roy and Riza wanted to keep things simple, but they couldn’t do anything in front of the eagerness of the people they had known for so long.

* * *

Hand in hand, Roy and Riza wandered in the streets of Central, until they faced the black gates of the military cemetery. They exchanged a glance before going through the gate. They each had someone to speak to, so it wasn’t an accident if their steps had led them there, without even speaking about it.

“We know each other so well, Riza.

“After all this time, some things don’t need to be said, they are clear now.

The way her lips stretched made his heart beating faster, stronger. He felt like he was back to the beginning of their relationship, when they were both shy, uncertain of where this secret love would lead them. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, to discover the other again, more. To choose the other each day and advance together in life.

Their first stop was in front of Maes Hughes’ grave. Roy kneeled. “Hughes, can you believe I’ve never forgotten your advice? Even if it took me long enough to follow it. All these years I’ve found someone who supported me. But I feel free to marry only now. Some would say I’m not looking far enough, but my happiness is beside me. I’m sure you suspected that Riza would be the woman who will share my life. She chose it like she had chosen to follow me in the military. And we’re going to have a child.” He paused, feeling Riza’s hand on his shoulder. A child, can you imagine? I don’t know what kind of father I will be, but I think you’ve been the best example I’ve got in my life. I’ll try not to annoy others with photos of my lovely wife (Riza’s hand squeezed his shoulder a little more) and of my child who will be lovely as well. Watch me as I make this world a better place, my friend. Watch me as I make my naïve and idealistic dream a reality. Watch us as we mend our faults with our own hands. Watch us as we work for a clearer, happier and more peaceful future.”

He rose, and Riza’s arm nestled around his waist, as if it always had been its place. He put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her closer, the closest possible. They stayed a moment in front of the grave, and Roy thought about what he had said.

At first Maes had been dubious about his objective being realist. However, he hadn’t hesitated to grant him his support, to keep him rooted. Roy was happy to have had a friend as Maes Hughes, even if he had left too soon.

Still silent, Riza lead Roy between the graves to one that had nothing more than the others. Only the name in golden letters made it special: _Georges Grumman, 1936-1921_. Riza stood in front of the tombstone, staring at it. Eventually she made her mind and spoke.

“Grandfather, I always thought it was too bad we couldn’t speak more together. We have been separated by life; you were too busy, or we weren’t in the same place. Now that you are gone, I feel like I can speak more freely than before. It’s ironic, isn’t it? At least, you can listen to my projects for the future. I’m sure it saddened you I did not become first lady of Amestris, but life has its own projects. You still can rejoice because I’m going to marry the man you hoped I would choose. And I’m carrying his child. I’m sad because you won’t be able to meet your great-grandchild, although I will bring you photos when we’ll be allowed to come. We are leaving Amestris, you know, for a place laden with memories. Some are not good memories, but we are going to create new ones. We are going to rebuild Ishval. We will manage, you’ll see Grandfather.”

Riza shivered in Roy’s embrace. Roy turned his head and saw her eyes shining too much, her smile trembling lightly. He bent over and kissed her temple, caressing her back in comforting circles. Riza leant against him, tightened her hold on him and laid her head on his torso.

“I love you.” It was a whisper, but it filled Roy’s heart. Some things were clear enough to be said without speaking, but these words were among those that needed to be said out loud, since they could do it. He whispered too.

“I love you.”

* * *

Bent over the cradle, Roy admired his son. He was a small being, but full of life, and had cried as soon as he was in this world. He was sleeping soundly, eyes shut, and fists closed. His short black hair was tangled, and his round mouth opened each time he breathed.

Roy turned on the bed to look at Riza. She was asleep too, exhausted by the long labour. The delivery had been long, and Roy had stayed by her side for all these hours, worrying about her, wondering if it could go wrong. However, the midwives had been efficient and professional. Roy reminded he had to thank them when they would come back to check on Riza and the baby. For eight long hours, he -his hand- had suffered with Riza. He had realised how Ishvalan architecture was well designed to keep freshness inside. If the heat outside had been in the house, the events would have been worse.

Roy took the hand of his wife and let a content sigh out. He removed strands of her fringe that hid her face and wiped the sweat from her forehead. He smoothed a frown on her skin before putting his hand on her warm cheek. Riza moved lightly and opened her amber eyes. She glanced at him, tired and smiled.

“How are you?

“Feeling a bit dizzy”, she admitted. “And you?

“I’m happy. One year ago, in the middle of the investigation for our trial, I didn’t know such happiness could happen to me. And yet…

“Here we are.”

Roy nodded. Words were stuck in his throat, so he only gave her a tender smile. So many things had happened to them and the people they had helped during their first months in Ishval were helping them in turn. That was the way of life he had dreamt about, a society where everyone protected the others his own way.

He laid down on the bed beside Riza and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her belly was still swollen, but he could surround it more easily than the night before. He placed his head on her chest and closed his eyes. They could rest a little, they had deserved it, hadn’t they?

Before he fell asleep, he felt Riza’s sweet lips on his forehead. “We have to find a name for this future we’re fighting for”, he whispered. Then, he sank into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try writing about Roy and Riza's trial, even if I'm definitely not an expert in justice and trials.  
> In my opinion, Roy and Riza have got more worth alive than dead, even if many people would like to see them 6 feet under. Exile in Ishval is a good way to make them take care of the land where their children will grow. They will give themselves to preserve peace.


	4. Relief

«You have to get a doctor… for Havoc too,” Roy said with pain in the voice.

The wound on his left side was too painful for him to speak clearly. Alphonse said he would go and asked Riza to take care of the Colonel. Then, he left the vast room where Lust had been killed. Roy’s head turned to Riza, whose tears were still flowing on her cheeks. He rose a hand and swept the tears away from her face. Riza gripped his hand. She didn’t want to see the man she loved for so long be gone, she didn’t want him to die. “I couldn’t live without you”, she whispered, in a low voice, too low for him to hear.

“I’m glad you’re alive. I’m glad to see you well”, Roy said in a breath. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. I wouldn’t bear it.”

“I told you to think about you first!” She managed to say despite her tears. “My condition will…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence. Roy had risen a bit with his right arm, and with his left one on her cheek, he pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss was light at first, then became more passionate. Her lips tasted like salt, because of her tears. But when they parted, she was smiling. She feared for her superior’s health, but somehow, she was happy. A heavy weight had been lifted from her heart.

“It wasn’t only to shut you up”, the flame alchemist declared. “But it’s what I feel for you. It’s only a small part of all the things I would like to do with you, to share with you, since the day you came in my office that day. This was the day I acknowledged my feelings for you. This kiss is the only thing I can do at the moment.”

“You’ll have to wait to be well to do it, my Colonel”, Riza replied, possessively. “You will have to wait some time for the rest but be assured I’ll work beside you to make it happen.”

When Al came back in the room, he said that help was on its way to here and had already taken care of Havoc. Then, he saw the officers as he had left them; one on the floor, the other kneeling beside him. However, there was something more. Her hand was in his, and they were looking at each other tenderly, like nothing else mattered. Something had happened between them, he knew. Smiling to himself, Al decided to keep it secret until it wouldn’t be anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it was really short, but I hope you liked it!  
> This one is old (2015), so that can explain some differences in quality between my one-shots.  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. A happy moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff written for last day of Royai week 2020. The picture prompt inspired me.  
> Enjoy!

When Roy Mustang’s team had been dispatched through Amestris, if someone had told him that less than one year later, they would be together again, he would have laughed at their face.

He’d lost his subordinates. Falman in the North, Breda in the West, Fuery in the South, Havoc discharged, and, not the least, Riza kept by Bradley and the Homonculi. He couldn’t breathe thinking about his queen in the hands of the enemy. Should he seem threatening, she would be the first exposed to the Führer’s blade, the first to fall. Bradley knew that the bond they shared was strong, and he took it for his advantage.

However, Riza was still full of resources and used every opportunity to give precious information to Roy. Scar’s return in Central, Selim Bradley’s true nature, and the date of the Promised Day, he’d known all of it thanks to her.

When the fight against Father was achieved, when the threat had disappeared, then he had thought about taking some rest.

His stay at the hospital had decided it would be otherwise. There, his new battle began, a battle longer than before. He wanted to reopen the land of Ishval and allow its people to come back from their exile. The relationships with the neighbouring countries had to be re-established. Last but not least, his intention to make Amestris a democracy again had never been stronger.

He had another project, though, a more secret one that only a few people were aware. He owed it to Riza and didn’t want to live this relationship in secrecy, to keep his feelings hidden when they were in public. Therefore, they had spoken together about it, and the surprise visit of Grumman at the hospital gave them the opportunity to tell him the truth.

“Since when?” The future Führer had asked, visibly moved.

“Since he left for military academy.”

The smile that bloomed on Riza’s lips had been one of the brightest Roy’s freshly healed eyes had ever seen for years.

* * *

“Hayate! Come here!”

The curious dog had run away to explore the park, and his meeting with a stocky mastiff seemed to take a bad turn. When Riza called him, he obeyed right away and retuned near his owner after a last growl for the other dog.

Riza smiled, and like all the other times she blinded Roy. He knew he would never get tired of it. The last thing he wanted was to make her happiness disappear from her face. For a few months now, he had had no doubts. He would change the world if he had to, but he would make the best future that was possible.

Roy took Riza’s hand and led her to a bench.

“Don’t you want to sit for a moment? We walked a lot, and I think you need to rest.”

“Don’t you too? Are you already old?”

Her eyes shone with a mischievous light, making him smile.

“I’m only 35, I’m a promising general, and I’m not the one that saw his belly inflate to three time its normal size.” He replied.

Since the day of their wedding in East City with only close friends, Roy had rediscovered the Riza he had known during his apprenticeship years, when she always had the last word of their debates, walked far ahead of him during their hikes on their days off, taught him life in the countryside, and inspired him to be useful, one way or another, to his country. Back then, he hadn’t had the idea of climbing the steps of the military, but he wanted to protect Riza, whose smile was already everything for him.

Riza eventually agreed and sat without grace on the bench, one hand on her belly, the other still in Roy’s. He sat beside her.

“People look at us a different way when we’re not in uniform.” He noted.

“Most of the time, they see the uniform, not the men and women wearing it,” Riza answered. “Between a general and his subordinate and an expecting couple, there is a big difference.

"And yet we’re both."

"And I’m happy about it.”

Suddenly moved, Roy put his arm on her shoulders. She leaned on him, sighing with contentment.

“I’m happy too.”

In this park of East City, under the beautiful sunset, near wandering people, near Hayate who was running after a butterfly, with the weight of Riza’s head on his shoulder, Roy repeated to himself the words he had once said on a chilly autumn morning to a young girl on a station platform. “I want to always think about you, to be at your side, to take care of you. I want you to be happy and I’ll make all I can to make it happen.”

His wish was now reality. It was his life, after his biggest and hardest fights. And he was happy.


	6. If you fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This OS has been inspired by a song from JJ Heller: [If you fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMMp2FfVDHY)  
> The story is set during the fight with Envy, so angst and hurt and comfort ahead!  
> This text went through many corrections, because it's an old one, that I hadn't edited back when I posted it on ffnet. Like wine, it bettered with time.  
> I hope you'll like it!

_You are a house that's broken down  
_ _You are a house that's burning_  
 _And everything in me wants to run_  
 _But that's not love_

**If you fall, JJ Heller**

* * *

Riza saw this hateful look, those black eyes that burned with wrath, desire for revenge. Roy was about to be overwhelmed by his negative feelings. He wanted to kill Envy, avenge Hughes. However, he would lose himself doing it. He couldn't be the man he would had been anymore, the one who was ambitious, who wanted to be the leader of this country to change it and protect the people under his authority. A man overwhelmed whith hatred couldn't make Amestris better. He'd just destroy it more. Riza didn't want that to happen. She didn't want him to lose his humanity, she refused to lose the man she loved.

Riza stood up and aim Roy with her gun. He was about to burn the larva Envy had become by lack of philosopher stone. He was crushing him under his foot.

"What's this about, Lieutenant?"

His words were full of retained wrath. She suddered under their weight. She managed to keep a calm voice.

"That's enough, Colonel, I'll take care of the rest."

Riza was ready to take responsibility for erasing Envy's existence from the face of the world. It didn't matter anymore if she or anyone else did it. But she refused to see him do this.

"One more blow will do the trick." Roy retorted. "Lower your gun!

"I cannot consent. Please put your hand down."

"Stop joking! I'm ordering you to lower your gun!" Roy shouted.

Riza winced. As painful it was to hear him speak so angrily, she couldn't accept to see him plunge deeper in the pit he already was.

A blue lightning reached his foot and the ground heaved, projecting Envy right into Edward's hand who walked toward them with Scar. Roy turned to face them.

"Fullmetal. Hand him over."

Edward didn't answer. He saw the look in the colonel's eyes. He was horrified.

"I'll say it once more. Hand him over!

"I refuse."

The two alchemists exchanged ferocious glances for a moment.

"He deserves the worst death possible." Roy declared.

"I refuse."

"Hand him over! If not, I'll set your right arm ablaze along with him!"

Edward moved forward.

"Well said! I'll fight you head-on! But before we get to that, take a good look in the mirror!" The blond boy yelled. "Do you plan on standing at the top of this country with a face like that? That's… That's not what you've been working your ass off for, is it?!"

Edward finished screaming. Scar continued.

"So you're going to let your emotions take over and descend to the path of a savage. I guess that's fine. If you're going to insist on living for revenge, I won't stop you."

Edward turned to the Ishvalian, outraged. Scar was right, Riza tought. He had let revenge lead him during all those years after the war. He didn't feel worthy to stop somebody to go the same path.

"I don't have the right to interfere with someone's revenge. I'm just interested to see what kind of world will be created by someone held prisoner by hatred."

These words affected Roy, and his eyes opened wide, still full of hate. Then, Riza spoke.

"I won't let you kill Envy, Colonel. But still, I don't plan on letting Envy live either. I'll take care of him."

If Roy killed Envy, he would never be the same. Riza felt her heart painfully beating in her chest. If he killed the homunculus, he would lose his objective. And that would lead her to achieve to mission he gave her when she had become his assistant. She refused that to happen. So she had to kill Envy.

"I… I finally tracked him down!"

"I know that!" Riza exclaimed. "But…"

Her hand started shaking.

"But what you're about to do isn't for the sake of the country, and it's not for the sake of helping your comrades either. You're trying to dispel your hatred. That indent alone is gnawing at your heart." The voice of the soldier filled up with sorrow. "You can't fall down that path.

Roy's face changed, and Riza could see he was fighting with himself. Then he calmed down. His voice was filled up with regrets and tension when he said:

"Shoot me if you want."

"No" a little voice said inside Riza's toughts. "I don't want, I can't."

"But what will you do after you kill me?"

Riza lowered her head. Why did he have to ask? He knew the answer. He knew since she had been ready to be killed by Lust, thinking he was dead. She sighed.

"I don't plan on living free and easy. After this battle is over, I plan on taking flame alchemy, an art that brings about madness, to the grave along with my body."

The internal conflict of Roy strengthened, rising until the colonel screamed and threw a huge flame in the transversal corridor. His wrath had disappeared.

" That won't do." He said with a dull voice. "I… can't afford to lose you."

This was a confession, Riza knew it. It was for the moment one of the few evidences of his attachment to her. Even dead, he couldn't stand her death. He had resigned, accepting not to take revenge. Roy shook his head.

"What's with this situation, I wonder. Being scolded by a child and being cautioned by a man who had been after my life for revenge."

He turned back to face Riza.

"I made you go through something dreadful again."

"I'm the biggest idiot in the world."

Roy put his hand on Riza's gun and lowered it.

"I'm sorry."

Riza looked at the man standing before her, embarrassed and repentant. She forgave him from all her heart. He was once again the real Roy Mustang. The one she wanted to protect instead of threaten, the one she loved. Roy sat on the floor. Relieved, Riza did the same.

Then, Roy took her left hand, which wasn't holding the revolver. She lifted her head and her eyes met his frank and grieved look.

"I forgive you." She whispered.

She lightly smiled. He squeezed her hand and gave her smile back.

"Thank you."

A simple word that was worth more than world's gold for Riza. She would not lose Roy today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand... we're done with the already translated OS that I had  
> I'll keep you waiting for more, but at least, they're already written in French!


	7. beautiful again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like 'If you fall'? I hope you'll like 'Beautiful Again', then, because it's a song that inspired me too for Royai.  
> So, I wrote a little something. In French I put the lyrics, but it's more difficult in English. Each part is linked to a verse or the chorus of the song. I took the English dub of Brotherhood.  
> Thank you for your kudos, comments and encouragements!  
> Enjoy!

_You have the kind of soul  
_ _You have the kind of eyes  
_ _That I want looking into mine  
_ _I want looking into mine  
_ _You don't even have to speak  
_ _I hear what you're telling me  
_ _The broken can be beautiful again_

**Beautiful again, JJ Heller**

* * *

_“The fighting may be, but the nightmares of what we did in this place are far from over.”_

War was over. Fighting had stopped. Amestris had won. At last, the Ishvalan extermination had come to an end.

Riza had seen relieved soldiers hugging, rejoicing, singing. They would come back home to find their families, friends, houses. To her, nothing was over. She’d seen destruction, she’d brought death by her own hands. More importantly, because she’d given him her father’s research, Roy Mustang had become a killer.

She wanted to cry, but no tear came to her eyes. She was feeling empty, restless. What kind of rest was possible for her? After what she had done? Would she atone for her actions one day?

“I have a favour to ask, Mustang. Please burn this off. Deface my back.”

Roy had protested. After she’d insisted, he’d finally accepted. Now they were facing each other and didn’t dare to move in the small roof studio that Riza had found to rent in East City.

Roy was apprehensive. The circles under his eyes showed to Riza that he hadn’t slept much since they got back from Ishval. They were the same. She couldn’t sleep, and when she did, fearful nightmares awaken her, leaving her trembling, unable to close her eyes until dawn.

They couldn’t go back to prevent this war from happening, but they could act to avoid new conflicts.

Riza turn her back to Roy and removed her top before laying down on the cold tiles.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He snapped his fingers.

Pain was worse than anything she’d imagined. Her back was burning awfully, and her muffled cry changed into a whine. And it was only a part of what many Ishvalan had felt before they’d died.

Tears flowed on her cheeks as Roy copiously wetted her back. He cautiously treated her burn, applying bandages he’d soaked in ointment, constantly repeating ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’.

“No, forgive me.” Riza managed to say between two painful waves. “I made you do it when you didn’t want to.”

Lying on her stomach on her bed, she caught his hand as he walked away. “Thank you.”

Their eyes met, and she saw his concern for her. For a short moment, she looked at Roy from her youth.

It would be difficult, but they could improve some things, protect those in need and change the country.

Despite her pain, Riza knew that she put all her power in order to stay beside Roy and help him to reach his goal.

_“I’ll follow you into hell, if you ask me to.”_

* * *

_“I’m gonna have to call you right back. I’ve got a customer of my own to deal with.”_

“I think I was about to send the lieutenant to join her superior”

Lust’s mocking voice rang in the vast room. Riza frowned, before the meaning of the homonculus’ words hit her. It wasn’t possible…

“Wait a minute!” She cried. “So when you said you’ve already had to kill someone... It can’t be… You didn’t…”

Lust sniggered. Riza’s blood boiled. She’d dared attack him. Rage roared inside her.

“YOU BITCH!”

Each one of her bullets hit her enemy, although Lust stayed on her legs.

Riza used up all her ammunition, and despair took over rage. She couldn’t do anything. Roy was dead. What could she do now? She hadn’t been able to protect him, and her reason to live had disappeared.

She wept. She’d lost all she had, and death was her only way out. On her knees, she begged Alphonse to leave her and save himself. After all, he’d so much to see and do, he’d an objective, he’d to find his body, he’d to live.

Al refused. He would never let anyone die and would protect her, whatever the cost!

“Well spoken! I couldn’t agree more!”

This voice… Riza’s heart leaped in her chest. How was it even possible?

Alphonse created a stone wall seconds before flames crashed upon it, burning Lust to ashes.

Roy was alive, repeated Riza, incredulous, as her superior terminated the homunculus. When Lust turned to ashes for good, he collapsed on the floor with a pained cry. Riza ran to him.

“Are you alright?” He asked with a thin smile.

“Forget about me. We need to get you some help!”

Worry and relief fought in her, but when she looked at him, she knew that they would continue in spite of threats and intrigues. He was here.

_“I’m gonna continue to rely on you to watch my back. Don’t let me down.”_

* * *

_“If they’re brave enough to fight, how can I just sit here and wait?”_

“Wait here, lieutenant. If anything happens to me, then at least you’ll have a chance of getting out alive.

"No, sir.”

“That was an order.” He insisted.

“One that I cannot obey.” She replied in the same tone.

His hands in his pockets, Roy turned to her.

“You’re a stubborn one."

"That’s something you’ve always known, sir.”

Roy sighed and smiled.

“Alright. Will you stay here if I promise to come back?"

"Yes. Happy hunting, sir!”

As Riza greeted him, he walked away and entered in the HQ. Riza stayed alone, watching the car, and she had plenty of time to think. The latest events hadn’t let her rest for all day.

Edward and Alphonse had taken too many risks, and she hoped they could win against Gluttony. She’d been shocked when she’d learnt that King Bradley was a Homunculus. For Roy, it meant that his objective was further and more difficult to achieve. If the Military and the brass were involved it would be necessary to demote them or dismiss them dishonourably.

Night passed slowly, and the more hours went, the more Riza worried. What was happening in the HQ? Her worry grew as night disappeared. What had Roy found? Which officers were his allies? Which were his enemies?

An answer came running with Fuery.

“I received a memo from the Personnel Bureau. And… well, I’m being transferred to the Southern Command Centre.

"They transferred you?"

"I’m not the only one…”

Breda was leaving for the West, Falman for the North command center. Their team was disbanded. Roy had failed, Riza realised with a heavy heart. Then, two officers arrived and gave her an assignment order.

Riza held the letter with trembling hands. Was it a hostage taking? Did Bradley know the bond Roy and her shared? How could she help him while working under his Excellency’s orders?

Major Armstrong came by later and offered her to replace her for a moment. Riza took this time to organise her thoughts. If anything had happened to her Colonel, she couldn’t run away. She had to respect the orders given by her superiors, although her loyalty was to Roy. A single tear escaped her eyes before she put back her impassive mask.

Roy was near the car when she arrived. She thanked Major Armstrong

“So you didn’t run off.” Roy sounded surprised.

“Someone once told me to never give up, no matter what. And once was all I needed.”

Riza threw to him his own words and Roy stayed silent for a moment. Then, he smiled.

“Just don’t ever tell me later that you’d wish you’d run when you had the chance.”

“It’s too late for regrets.”

They exchanged smiles. Of course, she would never give up. Roy was her purpose in life, and she would stay loyal to him, even apart from each other. He’d gave her too much for her to run away because of a failure, even a painful one. They would find a way. They cared too much for each other.

_“Don’t die!”_

* * *

_“No matter where you are, I will be watching you from the shadows.”_

Pride’s words were permanently engraved in Riza’s mind as she collapsed in the hallway of her flat. Not only the Führer was a homunculus, but his son too. The situation couldn’t be more delicate. Riza had managed to reply despite the fear crawling under her skin. Pride couldn’t kill her, otherwise the homunculi would lose their pressure mean on Roy.

The phone rang and Riza was out of her thoughts. Apprehensive she picked up the handset. Roy’s voice rang, light and playful.

“Hello there, madam! This is your neighbourhood florist.”

Riza sighed, relieved. Her answer was a bit harder than she wished, though.

“Ah, sorry. I kind of got drunk and somehow bought a car full of flowers.” He apologized.” Do you want to do me a favour and take some off my hands?”

Riza calmed down. Roy’s character couldn’t be changed easily. He could always find the worst excuses to call her. However, he didn’t often do it on the right moment. She couldn’t tell him what had just happened at the Führer’s mansion. However her silence might had sounded suspect.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, alarmed. “Did something happen?”

“No, sir” she replied. “It’s nothing.

“Are you sure?” He sounded unconvinced.

“Yes, sir, everything’s fine. And sorry to let you down, but I don’t even own a flower vase. Thank you for thinking of me, though. Have a good night.”

Riza hung up and turned to Black Hayate who was looking at her, intrigued. She hugged her dog warmly. How did Roy do to always have such an uncanny timing? She knew he hadn’t been fooled. They knew each other enough to know their glances and their silences equally spoke for them. He would worry for her, wonder what she’d hidden. She’d have to warn him without worrying more.

_“Well, apparently, Scar’s up on the North.”_

* * *

_“_ _I told you… we have run out of time.”_

Her life ran through her fingers and cold diffused in all her body. Her sight became blurry and breathing was more and more difficult. Each respiration burnt her throat. The gold-toothed doctor insisted. Roy had to try human transmutation. "No, she tried do protest, he shouldn’t do it”. Riza gathered her energy and stared at Roy. Anguish, wrath, pain melted in his black eyes. “He doesn’t have to do human transmutation. He mustn’t do it.” It was the only thought in her mind. Her words chocked in her throat, so she conveyed them to him through her eyes.

Pained eyes replied to her. A sudden movement above her made her look away. “We’ve got allies,” she realised as Roy lowered his head.

“All right, Lieutenant. I won’t perform the transmutation.”

He was full of renewed determination, and Riza knew she didn’t have to worry anymore.

She was cold, her fingers had frozen on her neck and she couldn’t move. She was numb, and her eyes closed against her will.

All was confused. She heard shouts, the sound of hits, bodies falling. Then she felt softly warm when someone took her in their arms. She was gently laid on the floor and suddenly her pain faded away. She moaned as sensations returned in her body, before loving arms took her.

Riza opened her eyes and meet Roy’s, full of concern.

“Colonel, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t speak, just rest now.”

“You understood my signal. I’m not sure how, but I’m glad.”

Roy smiled. “We’ve been together long enough. And besides, I know that glare. It means ‘Use human transmutation, and I’ll shoot you’.”

Riza smiled in turn. She would have never forgiven herself if he’d obey orders. Deep relief stroke upon her. She hadn’t lost Roy. He helped her to stand up. Darius and Zampano knocked out the Doctor’s last henchman.

Peace didn’t last long. Bradley entered in the room. Surprisingly, he was wounded and didn’t seem to regenerate. He glanced at her and Riza felt Roy’s hand squeeze her shoulder and bring her closer to him.

“Knowing that weakling’s heart of yours, I thought that if someone dear to you fell, you would do anything to save her. Even if it meant human transmutation.”

“There was a time where I might have. But that time is behind me. Luckily, I have people by my side now who’ll stop me from being reckless and keep me heading down the right path.”

A menacing aura surrounded Bradley. May Chang shouted that the centre was below them. Jerso collapsed on the floor, wounded, and Pride came down in the room through the same way the others did.

Roy entrusted Riza to Darius, but Bradley’s sudden attack brought him to the ground. The Führer pinned him with a sword in his hand palms.

“Colonel!”

They couldn’t do anything, and Riza, useless, watched the man she loved and almost lost an hour earlier being forced to perform human transmutation. He vanished into the air.

While May destroyed the ground to infiltrate the enemy’s lair, Scar engaged the fight with Bradley. For long minutes, during the eclipse, Riza couldn’t think of anything else than Roy. Was he unharmed? What had he lost? How would she find him? When General and Major Armstrong barged in, she told them what had happened, taking the defence of the chimeras. Some of Briggs soldiers had recognized them as Kimblee’s pawns.

“You look exhausted, Lieutenant,” Olivier Armstrong said. “Rest for a while, you need it. We don’t have to move as long as we don’t have news from the surface.”

“Alright, then, I’ll rest. But until the Colonel’s return.”

He would come back for sure, Riza knew it. She didn’t know in which state, and it anguished her terribly.

_“Lieutenant, can you still fight?”_

* * *

_“But I will accept your offer, and I’ll devote my life to seeing Ishval restored.”_

Two weeks later Roy was released from hospital with Riza. She’d look after him for the next days he would spend without seeing in his place. They settled in the Colonel’s flat, who quickly got used to walk and avoid bumping on the furniture. Riza found it strange to get used to this new life. She thought she would help Roy for some difficult tasks, but he was the one telling her where things were three days after their release.

Living together was peaceful, but Riza knew that the day where they would have to speak seriously was coming. What would they do with what they’d said during Promised Day? How would they continue together? Being beside Roy was enough for now, but some things were left unsaid, because they couldn’t convey it through glances. And it was burdening. During a walk with Black Hayate, she bit the bullet.

“Colonel, sir,” she began with a firm voice.

“Roy.” He interrupted her. Riza couldn’t say anything, too taken aback. “Call me Roy. It’s the name my parents gave me, and I’d like you to use it too. Too few people have used it these last years, and I want you to be part of them.”

At first a bit unsettled, Riza pulled herself together and smiled.

“Roy, what will we do after you get your sight back?”

He stopped walking and turned to her. They would keep doing what they were doing the best: being together and take care of each other.

“What do you mean? The Military won’t allow us to do as it pleases us. Must we keep it a secret, as usual?”

“Every word I said in the tunnels that day was the truth. I wish to stay by your side all my life, and I’ll do all I can to make it legitimate.”

Riza blushed, suddenly grateful for Roy’s blindness. He’d already seen her surprised, crying, depressed, happy, however he’d never seen her blushing like a fourteen-years-old girl, and she didn’t want him to see her like that. However, how long could they wait?

Roy took her hand gently and kissed her fingers.

“I know someone who support us and will help us.”

His amused grin made Riza smile in turn.

“You can invite him for the day you’ll get your sight back. Last time I heard of him, he was coming to Central for the negotiations on Bradley’s successor.”

Roy nodded. For the professional part, he trusted her blindly. Riza squeezed his hand twice and changed the subject.

“I know Izumi Curtis helped you in Father’s lair. I would like to thank her.”

“Again?” Roy asked, a bit surprised. “You already did that in the hospital.”

“We’re never too grateful.” Riza replied, entwining her fingers with his. “Besides, I hope that Ling Yao has arrived safe and sound in Xing.”

“If he manages to become emperor, he will make a fine ally. Trading with his country will help us.”

“I’m sure of it. Olivier won’t appreciate that you take so many initiatives.”

“You call her by her name? She will kill me if I do the same.”

Riza chuckled and they resumed their walk.

“She was kind enough to let Vato return to our team.”

“I lent him to her because I had no choice. Now that I can, I take him back.”

Riza stayed silent a moment, choosing her next words carefully.

“I’m really happy that Edward brought his brother back. I wish him to be happy for all his life.”

“He was strong enough to sacrifice his alchemy in exchange of Alphonse. For that I really admire him.”

“Would I be able to do so, I would have sacrificed my alchemy power for you.” Riza squeezed his hand again.

A smile spread wide on his face as he stopped and turned to her. He took her face in his hands and whispered.

“Me too.”

_“What would really please that old man is you taking my grand-daughter as your future First Lady.”_


	8. Breda, key witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [fanart](https://capthawkeye.tumblr.com/post/157781201126/guys-weve-done-it-weve-created-the-best-royai) of Breda looking at Roy and Riza kissing, I've wrote this little something, that I hope you'll enjoy.  
> Below you'll find kisses, caresses, romance, and team Mustang finding out.

Breda stepped nonchalantly in Mustang's office, a report in his hand.

"Gen..." he began.

The rest of his sentence stayed in his throat as he froze. His eyes grew wide and he tried to process the sight in front of him.

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were kissing. It wasn't an innocent peck on the lips like friends or family could give each other, but the kind of kiss that only lovers could exchange. The General was holding Hawkeye's hand, their lips were sealed together, and eyes closed, they seemed to enjoy the moment.

Mustang's sigh and Hawkeye's small moan woke up Breda. Feeling heat upon his cheeks, he turned and walked back in the main office, carefully closing the door behind him. Havoc and Fuery rose their heads, but he stayed silent and sat, still shaken by what he'd just seen.

A few minutes later, he regained his spirit and took an envelope from a drawer. He wrote with a few stokes ' _Captain Vato Falman, Briggs Fort_ ', added two banknotes and a short note. ' _Well seen!_ '

Took two more banknotes and rose.

"Fuery, we've said 2000 cenzs, right?"

"About what?" The Warrant officer asked.

"About them," Breda replied, waving to Mustang's door. "Havoc, you have to pay too."

Havoc frowned, wondering what his colleague meant. Then, realisation struck upon him. He suddenly rose from his seat and roared with joy.

"At last!"

Riza gripped the back of Roy's uniform, feeling her knees weakening. His lips on hers, sweet and hungry, were addictive. She closed the distance between them, as close they could be, and smelt his scent of sweat and fire she loved. Her mouth opened under the caresses of his tongue, letting it enter. Riza moaned as the kiss deepened and became more passionate.

A small part of her mind was shouting 'It's not the place! It's not the time!' but the rest had given up, enjoying the sensations that Roy awoke in her. She let another moan escape her mouth, more languid than the previous, and a pleasant heat spread on her skin, mostly in her lower belly.

One last coherent thought told her to stop. They shouldn't do that. Not here. But Roy was talented, and her mind weakened under his caresses, on her back, over her rear, under her shirt.

"Roy," she sighed when his lips left hers to kiss swiftly her jawline, her throat, giving her delightful thrills in all her body.

He was driving her crazy, and she couldn't do anything against it. She felt so good when he had the control that she didn't want to stop him.

However, Havoc happy roar disrupted their burning embrace.

"Didn't someone enter the office?" Roy asked in a restrained voice.

"I think it was Breda." She whispered, panting.

"Well, you can say we've been caught red handed."

They exchanged a glance and smiled. Riza melted at Roy's affection and stepped back reluctantly. He kept her hand and gave her a kiss in the crook of her wrist, his eyes in hers, darkened by desire.

"There will be another time, Riza."

She shuddered as she heard his promising voice.

"For now, we have to tell them, and act as if we weren't close to..."

"Give in to the temptation?"

She smirked, amused, and adjusted her uniform. He did the same, sighing, and fixed his hair dishevelled by her hands. As appropriate as they could look, they left the office, ready to answer to the questions of their subordinates.


	9. Drinking in good company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his best friend’s funeral, Roy is alone with his thoughts. He decides to drown them in whisky. But his precious adjutant comes looking after him, and they share memories about Hughes, and about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is not chapter 3 of "back in time", but I hope you'll like this new OS!
> 
> It's set the night after Hughes' funeral. I initially wanted to write full angst, but my soft heart refused, and it's a bit lighter at the end.  
> Themes: angst, hurt/comfort, romance, grieving, hope.
> 
> Like some others here, this story had been written to fit 2 themes: "Whisky", and "Ignited". I found they fitted Roy, and when I thought about the moments he could drink, Hughes' funeral was one of the "best" I could think of.
> 
> Enjoy!

Roy closed the door of his hotel room. He sighed, tired because of the long day he had lived. It had been full of emotions and he didn’t know if he would be able to sleep. He hadn’t rested neither his body nor his mind for the past few days. He was restless and haunted by the thought his best friend was gone. Each time he closed his eyes, he only saw Maes’ smile, his enthusiasm, the loving way he spoke about his wife and daughter on the phone. But he also heard the deafening silence at the other end of the line that deadly night.

Who could he share his thoughts with? Who could he trust to support him while he climbed the ranks of the military?

How ironic, though. Maes Hughes was supposed to help him from Central, and now he was a rank above him. His death was one of the worst things that could happen. Roy was sure he had discovered something important, leading to his death. Thinking that higher ranked officers could be involved revolted him.

Roy sat on his bed and didn’t move, lost in his thoughts. If needed, he would move heaven and earth to find his assassin. He would bring justice to Hughes; he would bring justice to Gracia and Elicia. They didn’t deserve such a loss. Hughes was too young, many people loved him.

During the burial, Roy had wished for rain. The Lieutenant was the only one he could show the depths of his heart now that Hughes wasn’t anymore. Hawkeye understood him by an exchange of glances, and that mattered.

Right now, he wanted to forget. Forget about the army and its plots, forget about the grief, forget about the loss of his best friend.

He changed into civilian clothes and went to the hostel bar, still open despite the late hour. By a sign of his hand, he ordered a glass of whisky, and the bartender poured it quickly. Roy swallowed it in one go, and the burn of alcohol was a relief for his throat. He was alive, he intended to stay alive for a long time. He had many things to accomplish, for god’s sake. He had to discover the culprit of Hughes’ murder, climb the ranks, and repair the country, mend his error in Ishval.

A second drink followed the same way than the first. It wasn’t enough. He asked for a refill, and the bartender obeyed, looking a bit worried. Perhaps he was wondering how far this depressed man could go with drinking.

“Colonel.” At the sound of this familiar voice, Roy raised his eyes from his glass and turned on his seat.

Hawkeye was here, in civilian clothes and her hair down.

“Hawkeye? I thought you went to bed.”

“I wanted to see if everything was good,” she hesitated. “You weren’t in your room, so I thought you would be here.”

“Call me an alcoholic, while you’re at it…”

She frowned.

“I know it’s a way to drown your sorrow, and even if you can understand the Elric’s pain, you won’t try to bring Hughes back. At least, I hope you won’t,” she added with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry,” Roy mumbled. “I’ve worried you.”

Riza didn’t reply and sat next to him. While Roy was sipping his drink, she murmured a few words to the bartender, who left them. When he came back, he gave her a bottle and another glass. She took them.

“Come on, sir, let’s go to your room.”

Roy raised his head. What did she intend to do?

“I can’t leave you alone right now. I promised you I would watch your back, and that’s what I’ll do.”

“By drinking with me?”

She gave him a mysterious smile and stayed silent as they climbed the stairs, and Roy wondered about her reasons. Once they were in his room, they sat on the armchairs standing in front of the decorative chimney, separated by a side table. Riza filled the glasses and gave one to Roy.

“Before you drink, I want you to tell me a good memory of Hughes. One of the best you have.”

He looked at her, taken aback.

“I don’t want this night to be a bad memory,” she said. “Maes was a good man, and I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to drink to forget him.”

Roy didn’t move, so she began to speak.

“I met Maes in Ishval, a few days before I found you again. He’d heard about my “accomplishments” and wanted to see the Hawk’s eye, like lots of others. I didn’t expect the way he reacted. Instead of being surprised to see a girl on the battlefield, he told me to hold on protecting my comrades. I liked his words and won’t forget them. In spite of all I did in Ishval I want to continue to protect others, and you’re the first one.

She hid a melancholic smile by taking a sip of her drink and winced because of the strong alcohol.

“When we had graduated from Military Academy, Maes, I and another friend went out to drink in a bar. He met Gracia there for the first time, but he was too drunk to remember it. I realised it only when I saw her running to him when we were back from Ishval. I was truly happy he’d found someone to protect.

Roy and Riza exchanged a glance, and where he could see relief, he knew she was seeing gloom. Somehow, speaking was good, he realised as he took a sip of his whisky.

“He cares for others,” Riza said. “He likes to tease his loved ones. And he kidnapped Winry when she came to Central.”

“Winry?” Roy frowned, trying to remember who she was.

“Winry Rockbell, Edward’s automail mechanic.”

Roy stayed silent. One day the Elric brothers would have to learn Hughes’ death, but he didn’t feel ready to tell them.

Riza saw his muteness and gave him a knowing glance before emptying her drink in one go and wincing once more. Roy’s lips stretched. He was happy to have her by his side, for the support she was giving him, for her discreet but efficient presence, and simply for her.

“I can’t recall all the times Hughes told me to have allies!”

“They were numerous and always ended the same way: him telling you to marry.”

“Between him and Grumman, I’ve got enough people to tell me,” Roy said, looking suddenly tired.

He swallowed his drink and was about to fill his glass again when he saw the questioning look on Riza’s face.

“What’s the matter?”

“General Grumman advised you to marry?”

Roy nodded. He was feeling a bit better, and he knew that the discussion was helping him, as well as alcohol.

“With his granddaughter, nonetheless,” he affirmed. “He wants me to marry her so she can become First Lady. But I don’t even know who she is.”

Riza frowned. Then, her features relaxed.

“I think she would be happy with that.”

“Hawkeye, I think you should stop drinking, you’re saying nonsense. Even if she knew me, she would have heard about my reputation of being a womanizer…”

“That’s just a guise to collect information, as she already knows.”

“You’re speaking about her as if you knew her.”

“Of course I know her, it’s me.”

Roy choked on his whisky. He managed to regain countenance after he coughed his lungs out and stopped his crying eyes.

“You’re not serious, are you?”

She was staring at him, sinking in her chair, flushing and her eyes shining. She had drunk too much and was talking rubbish, one side of Roy’s mind said. Alcohol loosens tongues and makes even the most secret people open up, the other side replied. The Colonel was confused. Was she really serious?

“I’ve never told you, but my mother’s maiden name was Grumman. I’m the General’s granddaughter.”

Roy was astonished. With that, he could have the support of a high-ranked officer, and that was a great thing. But he felt something bothering him. He felt manipulative. It was the total opposite of what he thought was gathering allies. It wasn’t him. He glanced at Riza, who’d taken another drink. If she did want him, he knew he would be happy. He didn’t see her only as a subordinate for a long time now. Even before seeing her again in Ishval, he hoped to reunite with her.

“Didn’t you say that she would be happy?”

She nodded, a thin smile spreading on her face. Roy finished his drink and put his glass on the table between them. He breathed, gathering his courage.

“Will you stay by my side?” He asked. “Forever?”

“As I said earlier today, you don’t need to ask me. I’ll follow you into hell if you ask me.”

“And once I would become the Fuhrer? Will you want to become First Lady?”

“To make my grandfather happy?”

She seemed to be delighted as she teased him, and Roy saw in her the Riza he’d known during his apprenticeship, the one he hadn’t seen in Ishval.

“To make YOU happy.”

“Then it’s in your interest to climb the ranks quickly, and I’ll make sure of it.”

“I hope so, so you’ll follow me to the end.”

A happy smile bloomed on Riza’s lips, and Roy tried to give her smile back. But his heart squeezed suddenly, and guilt overwhelmed him.

“Why am I this happy when my best friend has just died?”

Riza rose and placed a warming hand on his shoulder.

“Because you just realised one of his greatest wishes. To find someone who will support you unconditionally and will be by your side for all your life. You’re right to be happy and sad. His death affected us all, and one way or another, we’ll bring justice to him. However, we can live with the memory of a good and cheerful man who wanted people around him to be happy.”

Overwhelmed by emotion, Roy threw his arms around Riza’s waist and pulled her to him. He nestled his head on her stomach. She gently struck his shoulders and his back, calming him down.

“When we’re alone together, can you call me Roy?” He whispered against her.

“Then, call me Riza.”

A few minutes later, they parted reluctantly.

“I think it’s time to sleep, Roy. The journey will be long tomorrow, and work won’t be easy when we’ll get back to East City.”

“You never lose your sense of priorities,” he tried to joke.

“Be assured that my only priority is you, Roy Mustang.”

Was it possible to fall in love with the same person ever again? Roy couldn’t believe he felt something this strong each time he saw her.

Riza took the bottle and both glasses. Then, she bent over him and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight. I’ll bring back what’s left of the whisky to the bar before going to bed.”

She smiled at him one last time and left.

Roy went to bed with a new determination ignited in his heart. An ardent flame burned in him, and he felt strong enough to move mountains. He would avenge Hughes, discover the plot of the brass, climb to the top to protect those he loved and all the others. And above all, he would spend his life, however long it would be, beside Riza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you spot the Star War reference?


End file.
